Awakening
by Fire's Eternity
Summary: Strange things are happening in Middle Earth, and the Fellowship must gather once again to stop an evil perhaps more powerful than Mordor. OCs and characters from the original RotK movie/book. And things are just getting heated up.  on hiatus. goodbye.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Legolas drew his bowstring back, shooting the arrow the four-hundred meters with ease. The arrow thudded into the center as, the other men beside him took shots as well, many of them hitting around the target yet none hitting the actual wooden disc.

"Balance!" Legolas shouted, quickly righting the bow of a young man, straightening the left elbow. "Use whatever position you can keep steady the longest!"

The elite archers-in-training quickly obeyed, adjusted their grip and their stance, trying again and listening to his criticism. More arrows fell closer, a few hitting the tree it was nailed to. Legolas clapped their shoulders, smiling with triumph and pride until he noticed the man on the horse galloping towards them.

"Hail, Lord Legolas!" the rider called, using the title King Aragorn had given to him despite his best protests.

"Hail, messenger!" Legolas called back, waiting patiently as always for the rider as the man leapt off, pulling off a quick bow before reaching into his cloak to give a piece of parchment to him.

"A message from King Aragorn, my lord," the messenger said hurriedly. "He asks for your presence as soon as you can manage."

Legolas quickly broke the seal, unrolling it as he read it over swiftly.

His eyes narrowed.

His recruits gave him a worried glance. They had gotten to know him well enough to know something was amiss. One of them, a man by the name of Caldan, laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Legolas looked up at the messenger.

"Five days time," he said curtly. "And I will be at Minas Tirith."

"Yes, m'lord!"

The man quickly bowed, leaping onto his horse as he spurred it into a quick gallop, swiftly vanishing into the forest that the Ents now patrolled and held dominion over.

"Legolas, sir, what's wrong?" Caldan asked worriedly.

The Lord of the Mirkwood clasped his trainees' shoulders, "I will explain on the way. Pack up everything we need for travel, light, quick, but durable. We make for Lothlórien and then through Fangorn to Isengard, Rohan, and with all haste to the City of Kings!"

The men went to work without any other questions, leaving the Lord of Mirkwood to his own thoughts.

He shook his head with disbelief, leaping to his feet to watch as Asfaloth trotted over to him, the elven horse neighing as he sensed his master's worry. Glorfindel had gifted the great steed to Legolas before beginning his travels of Middle Earth with Gimli, who had become surprisingly fast friends with the noble elf.

He gently stroked the horse's neck, smiling despite the news he had just received. "_Gwenwin in enninath, mellon nîn,_" he said softly.

The steed snorted, licking the elf's hand fondly.

Legolas chuckled, jogging over to the cache of arrows to grab a sizeable bundle, maybe a hundred more arrows, and split them into two piles, tying them up and wrapping them with a cloth. He tied them to either side of the supply horse that he and his archers shared named Swiftfire, the sturdy horse head-butting the elf. Legolas quickly offered Swiftfire some sugar cubes before running to Asfaloth to leap onto the horse.

The other archers were quickly packing rations and supplies, the dozen men and elves working together with the ease of a tight-knit group of comrades.

"Athanavar!" he called to the brown-haired elf who instantly was at his commander's side. "I will ride ahead, follow my tracks as fast as you can. I leave you in charge."

The elf bowed his head, "_Namárië, hir nîn,_."

Legolas patted Asfaloth's side, "_Noro lim, mellon nîn,_" he urged. "_Noro lim!_"

The horse leapt forward, vanishing into the forest.

The elf gave a quiet sigh, "Asfaloth, when can we ever take a break like Glorfindel?"

The horse gave a soft whinny.

The elf chuckled, "True. Probably never."

* * *

><p>King Aragorn or Elessar sat on the throne of Gondor, his fingers gently stroking his neatly trimmed beard, Arwen watching him with worry and anxiety mixed together with an expression of care.<p>

"Valar," he sighed heavily.

Arwen smiled, gently placing a soft kiss on his brow, "Do not worry so much, _meleth nîn_. Once Legolas and Faramir return, we'll deal with everything."

"The news is something to worry about," he muttered tiredly.

The doors burst open, two members of the White Company striding in with Faramir between them, dressed in his white clothes as the Prince of Ithelien. He bowed deeply, "Your majesty, you called upon my presence?"

Aragorn stood up, quickly hauling the steward and prince to his feet, "Faramir, you came just in time. Legolas is making his way from Mirkwood through a few other regions. He hasn't been heard from in a week though and I worry for him."

His old friend chuckled, "Legolas can take care of himself way too well. He will be alright."

Aragorn put an arm around the other man's shoulders, leaning until their heads were side-by-side, "Disturbing news has reached the White Tower," he whispered. "News that I do not find reassuring."

Faramir nodded, "I have heard rumors of strange occurrences but heard nothing more. Glorfindel and Gimli passed through Ithelien not ten days ago, saying they were taking a trip to Arnor to investigate some strange stories they had heard."

The king of the reunited kingdoms sat down on the throne, asking a servant to pull a heavily padded chair over for Faramir.

"Sire, Lord Legolas has been sighted with a great host of riders!" a lookout shouted, running into the hall.

"Allow them in and give the other riders shelter, food, and drinks!" Aragorn ordered. "Ask Lord Legolas to meet me here."

"Yes, sire!"

Faramir leaned forward, "What is so wrong, friend?"

Aragorn took a quiet breath before turning to look at his advisor.

And that one name he hissed quietly was enough.

"Uruk-hai."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Long was the way that fate them bore,  
>O'er stony mountains cold and grey,<br>Through halls of ireon and darkling door,  
>And woods of nightshade morrowless.<br>The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
>And yet at last they met once more,<br>And long ago they passed away  
>In the forest singing sorrowless.<br>_

_~Last verse from the Song of Beren and Lúthien_

Faramir and Legolas walked side-by-side, the two friends deep in conversation as the passing servants and soldiers gave sketched bows, quickly dismissed by either of the two giving them an absent-minded wave.

"Mordor does not have a hold on their minds anymore," Legolas hissed with worry and confusion. "Why do they reform ranks and attack with more precision than ever?"

The prince of Ithelien nodded his agreement, "Agreed. All of this sounds wrong and strange. Aragorn is right, something is amiss."

They continued walking through the halls of the citadel, walking outside into the great courtyard and to the edge of the wall where Lord Denethor had lost hope in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. Faramir leaned on the wall, sighing. "This world somehow manages to get itself into so much evil that even the most noble of men, elf, dwarf, and hobbit cannot stop it for more than a century."

Legolas smiled sadly, "No world can. Not even the 'perfect' ones."

They stood in silence, watching the sun begin to set behind the mountains that hid the former land of Mordor, the evil land starting to return to its once beauty.

"On the morning of the second day, I will leave with the men I have gathered and ride across the lands, recruiting more soldiers and attacking the Uruk-hai we meet along the path. Éomer wishes for me to tell you that he is fine and that he wishes he could visit you and Éowyn. Alas, the country is in need of him for they lost much during the war," the elf said, looking out at the groups of merchants entering the city for the night.

"I wish you all the luck we have, Legolas," Faramir murmured. "I have a feeling that another war waits upon our doorsteps and we have yet to see it."

* * *

><p>Glorfindel snuck around the corner, his hood covering the golden hair he was named for, tied into a ponytail to keep it hidden. His curved sword was held in his left hand though he preferred his right. Gimli, a much-less visible target due to his height, came over, his axe held in both hands, the battle-scarred weapon covered in ash to cover its dangerous glint.<p>

"I see Uruk-hai," the elven noble whispered softly as he knelt to be at Gimli's eye-level, pointing out the shadowy pair of beasts. "Arnor has been swarming with those foul things. Why are they back?"

Gimli grunted, "Let's kill them."

"No," Glorfindel said quickly. "No," he said more quietly. "They aren't the only ones. There are more, I can feel them."

The dwarf shuffled forward to another hiding place, closer to the enemy as his comrade scaled the wall, looking farther into the distance.

Glorfindel scanned the area, noting the large number of campfires.

He made a common bird's call, Gimli scurrying back with as much speed as the dwarf's short legs could carry him.

"Too many fires," the elf muttered. "We ride north."

* * *

><p>Ithilla spurred her elven horse forward, her moonlight-hued hair, her namesake, steaming out behind her as Thaliosûl and her other three companions followed in her wake. Thaliosûl constantly looked around, his black armor masking him in the darkness.<p>

Athamar suddenly cried out, falling off his stallion as he clutched a dark arrow imbedded in his right shoulder blade. Thaliosûl drew his sword, murmuring Elvish curses as he narrowly dodged another arrow that struck the tree next to his head.

"Go, milady!" he shouted. "Ride for Imladris, we will meet you there!"

Galadelen winced as a crossbow bolt skimmed his cheek, slapping her horse's side to throw it into a gallop at his shouts of Elvish, "_Noro go hûl, bado go Eru!_" he cried, another crossbow bolt crashing into his sword arm as his voice cut off with his pained yell.

"Thaliosûl!" she called, desperately trying to turn Ambar around, but the horse was as strong as a bear, the four feet thundering away from the doomed battle.

"_Noro lim!_" his anguished cry screamed back. "_Noro na Imladris!_"

Ambar reacted near-instantly, neighing before galloping away despite the cries of his rider.

* * *

><p>Grashim grumbled angrily, throwing the dead elf to the side, the black armor bloody and dented from the many blows it had taken to kill the fool.<p>

"Where's the last one?" he bellowed, suddenly noticing the absence of their target. "Where's the she-elf?"

A dying Uruk-hai crawled over to him, "Got… away," he gasped.

Grashim pulled him up, showing gruff kindness as he leaned the half-dead soldier against a tree, "Which way?" he demanded.

He pointed.

Their "navigator," Lutar, cursed. "She's riding east, to Rivendell."

"Damn she-elf," he grumbled. "Shoot them all at once next time. Less time for reaction. Come on, we need to get back. Rivendell is too defended."

* * *

><p>Legolas called his small army of riders to a halt, maybe three-hundred strong, as a huge eagle circled down.<p>

He smiled as he finally recognized the Great Eagle. Gwaihir.

The hunter gave a shrill shriek, landing as he ruffled his feathers, cawing and clacking his beak repeatedly.

"Laurina sends for thee," the eagle said, clacking his beak repeatedly. "Come, come! Swiftly, ride the winds, in our favor!"

Legolas hesitated.

"Lomalina!" he called, the fair maiden warrior of Lothlórien turning to ride over beside him, bowing, "My lord?"

"I leave you in charge until my return. Meet me at Amon Sûl in a ten days' time."

"Yes, milord," she said, bowing again. "Is something amiss?"

The elf lord glanced at Gwaihir, noticing the worry in the eagle's eyes.

"Yes. _Namárië._"

He leapt off Asfaloth, climbing up the wing the bird of prey offered him, "Lomalina! Take care of Asfaloth for me!"

"I will, Lord Legolas! _Bado go Eru!_"

He bowed his head in return, Gwaihir flapping his great wings.

* * *

><p>Alatar and Pallando sat on a bench, watching the birds fly back and forth, catching bugs every once in a while.<p>

Ever since the death of Saruman and the second eldest among them, Gandalf, leave the shores of this world for Valinor, the three remaining Istari chiefs had gathered at Radagast's home, near the Gladden Fields of Mirkwood. The elves had welcomed their presence warmly, honored by the powerful "wizards" as they were called.

"Hmm?" Alatar murmured, tilting his hat back as he noticed a large speck in the sky. "Pallando, is that Gwaihir? Why is he here?"

His brother-like friend glanced up, standing up, "Too slow, different flight pattern, must be his brother."

Sure enough, Landroval, brother of Gwaihir, landed in front of them, preening his breast feathers as he picked out bits of ice he had gathered from flying at such altitudes.

Radagast appeared from the small hut he had sung with help from the elves, the Istar walking over to Landroval and stroking the eagle's forehead, "What's wrong, friend?"

"Laurina! Called Legolas and you, trouble near Rivendell!" he cawed, clawing the ground in a rare sign of distress. "More Uruk-hai have been sighted."

Alatar and Pallando shot to their feet at the mention of the abominable, beast-like… things. Radagast patted his friend bird's head, hurrying into his hut to gather a few herbs and supplies, his staff in his hand now.

"Meet me at Rivendell," he hissed to Alatar. "We'll need you and Pallando if the Uruk-hai are back."

Alatar nodded, "We'll be there."

Radagast chuckled as he climbed up onto Landover, "You've grown a bit chubby, Landover."

The eagle just shook his head with mirth, shrieking before pushing himself into the air with his massive wings.

* * *

><p>Translation key:<p>

_Noro go hûl, bado go Eru – Ride with the wind, go with Eru_

_Noro lim! …. Noro na Imladris! – Ride fast!... Ride to (I'm not so sure about this word… what's the word for to?) Rivendell!_

_Namárië – Farewell_

AN – Umm… half the characters, more than half, are OCs. Radagast, Legolas, Aragorn, Faramir, Gwaihir (maybe one of my favorite ^^), Alatar, and Pallando are all Tolkien's, not mine. The others are mine~ OH, Landroval is Tolkien's too. And Saruman. And Gandalf. And… yeah, you get the point.

Next chapter will focus on Legolas, cause I'm thinking about adding in some… fluff. ^-^ heh.

Criticism and suggestions, compliments, all accepted, flaming too I guess XD reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Gil-galad was an Elven-king._  
><em>Of him the harpers sadly sing:<em>  
><em>the last whose realm was fair and free<em>  
><em>between the Mountains and the Sea.<em>

_His sword was long, his lance was keen,_  
><em>his shining helm afar was seen;<em>  
><em>the countless stars of heaven's field<em>  
><em>were mirrored in his silver shield.<em>

_But long ago he rode away,_  
><em>and where he dwelleth none can say;<em>  
><em>for into darkness fell his star<em>  
><em>in Mordor where the shadows are.<em>

_~Song of the Fall of Gil-galad_

Legolas climbed off Gwaihir, giving the Great Eagle an affectionate neck rub with his hands, "_Rim hennaid, van thoron nîn_," he smiled.

Gwaihir ruffled his feathers with playful indignation but gave a deep-throated purr, rubbing his beak against the elf's chest with a friendly acceptance.

"Legolas! _Mellon nîn!_"

He spun, his smile broadening as he saw Laurina, daughter of Lord Erestor and Lady Amala, one of the few hundred elves left on Middle Earth. She had been elected by the elves of Rivendell to lead them and be their High Lady, an idea given to them by King Elessar.

She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly, "I missed you too much, friend," she smiled brightly. She was nigh twenty years old, born two years after the end of the war.

Bright hazel eyes glittered upon a face almost as fair as Arwen Evenstar. Some even hazarded at the supposition that the daughter of Lord Erestor was fairer, if only by a tiny margin. Truly, she was beautiful, her golden hair, inherited from her mother, falling in long, straight cascades over her slender shoulders, a small headdress of mithril and gold set upon her fair head.

"I missed you too, dear friend," Legolas smiled, allowing her to pull him to the falls where they had first met, Legolas unsure whether to leave for Valinor or stay and help this world rebuild

She had been dressed in a flowing dress of white, her beauty undimmed by the dark of the falling night. She had talked gently to him as if he were a young child and her being the ancient elf, but he had almost immediately taken her hand of friendship, missing the comfort of someone close to talk easily to."

"Why did you call me to Imladris?" he asked as they walked along the edge of the falls, her arm softly tucked around his.

"I called Radagast and knowing him, he probably has called upon Alatar and Pallando, too. Strange things have happened, Legolas."

"I have heard. Uruk-hai, no? King Elessar told me of their reappearance not five days ago when I rode to Minas Tirith with what men I could muster."

She shook her head sadly, "It is true. Not a day ago, Lady Ithilla and her guard were attacked in the Trollshaws. Only she escaped alive. Thaliosûl, Athamar, Galadelen, and the others were killed by the Uruks."

"Lady Ithilla?" he asked, his brows furrowed as he tried to remember the name.

"The daughter of Lord Glorfindel. She was returning from her trip to Mithlond when her guards were attacked by archers and crossbows. She got out only because Thaliosûl could react quickly enough to order her horse away."

"Where is she?" the archer asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>Laurina knocked on a door, opening it as she walked in.<p>

An elf, young, by the look of her bright eyes, was sitting on a chair outside on the balcony, her silvery-gold hair, probably inherited from her sire, Lord Glorfindel, shone in the dimming sunlight.

"Ithilla?" the lady of Rivendell asked.

The young elf turned, "Laurina? Is something w-…"

She leapt to her feet, bowing, "My Lord Legolas!"

Legolas smiled, inclining his head, "Please, sit, Lady Ithilla. I do not wish to make my visit an inconvenience."

She quickly sat down, Legolas setting his weaponry down by his feet before indicating for Laurina to take a seat in the other chair.

"Laurina tells me of troubling things," he said softly.

"Uruk-hai have started a series of new attacks," Ithilla said quietly, almost unwilling as if she was reluctant. "My guards were killed not two days ago.

Legolas leaned forward a tiny bit, "Are you sure they were Uruks?"

"At least ten. You could hear them and when they got close enough for our horses to smell, they spooked."

The elven lord sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Eru…" he whispered. "Laura, tell Gwaihir to tell Elessar that the Uruk-hai have returned and that I want a large company of Rohirrim, at least three hundred, I want them up near Arnor in ten days, at Amon Sûl. Armed and deadly, tell Gwaihir to fly swiftly as a favor of mine."

She nodded, hurrying out of the room.

He turned to Ithilla, "My lady, I am sorry for your guards. We will cremate their bodies when we ride through Arnor."

She smiled weakly, "It would be most appreciated."

"Your father is a great elf," Legolas chuckled. "And a strong warrior."

"He has told me that you could shoot an orc through the head at five hundred horse-paces without difficulty. Anything farther he said was for fun."

Legolas winked, "Ah, he stole half my kills."

She smiled as the archer continued complaining good-naturedly, "He comes in swinging his sword and kills five orcs before I can even get a good shot at them," he claimed. "Then he'd turn around, grin recklessly, kill a few more, and in that whole time he's killed ten, I would only have had the time to shoot three arrows!"

The young maiden was laughing beautifully, her face flushed from it as Legolas smiled warmly at his memories of him and Glorfindel running through the battlefield like two young maniacs. "No worries, he's with the Gimli, the King of Kill Stealing now, though I do miss Gimli enough for me to wish to see that old lump on a log. They'll be stealing kills left and right."

Laurina rushed in, "Legolas, Radagast is here."

Legolas stood, bowing swiftly, "I will look forward to meeting you again sometime soon. Until then, Lady Ithilla," he said, kissing her knuckles before running out of the room, his quiver held in one hand

Laurina found Legolas later talking in hushed voices with the Istar, the old wizard's eyebrows moving constantly as if unable to find a comfortable position.

"The Shire is undefended," Legolas was saying as she got into earshot. "The Uruks may attack it first from Arnor."

"No, the Shire has no military advantage," Radagast mumbled. "If anything, they will strike towards Rivendell and run over Amon Sûl without problem."

"I have maybe five-hundred men, elves, and rangers riding up from Minas Tirith to Amon Sûl. They will be there soon enough."

They walked into Erestor's office, the elven lord studying a map with a scowl on his face, moving pieces and drawing lines with a quill.

"Sit, quickly," he ordered. "We have little time to plan and less time to put it into action."

* * *

><p>Laurina waited patiently as Legolas, Radagast, and Erestor discussed plans inside the Imladris lord's office. They had been talking for nigh five hours now, two elven guards making sure no one entered the room until Erestor told them so.<p>

Legolas abruptly ran out of the door, Radagast and Erestor following soon after, all three going in different directions, "Wait for our return in four days!" Erestor shouted to the guards, running into the stables to appear on his horse, Galad.

The horse sped out of Rivendell, Legolas whistling for Landroval as Radagast quickly mounted another elven steed, urging it out of the city.

Laurina grabbed Legolas' arm, "Legolas, where are you going?" she asked.

"To find Glorfindel and Gimli," he replied as Landroval circled down. "They have been travelling through Arnor for the past month, they would know of the Uruk-hai reappearing more than any of us."

"Let Ithilla go with you," the Lady of Rivendell said.

"I cannot ask another to go with me on a mission that might kill them," he replied, swinging himself onto Gwaihir's back.

"Then let me go," she persisted.

Gwaihir cawed unsurely, glancing at his rider friend.

Legolas slid off, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Stay here, take care of Imladris. I do not want you to get hurt."

He took hold of Landroval's wing, the bird hoisting him up onto its back.

"Legolas!"

He turned to Laurina who took a few steps back, giving the eagle space to flap his wings.

"Be careful."

He smiled, "I always am."

* * *

><p>Legolas squinted his eyes, noticing the black masses moving around Arnor, slowly as they were.<p>

"Uruk-hai," he murmured to Landroval. "How many do you guess?"

The eagle made a high-altitude turn, diving down to drop about thirty wing-spans before leveling out, his head swiveling to look over the lands.

"Twenty-thousand, but I doubt this is all," the bird scowled. "Abominations."

Legolas nodded, coming to the same estimate. They moved in groups of around five-hundred to a thousand, travelling in a similar direction.

Landroval shrieked a hunter's cry, diving down, shocking the elf on his back.

"Landroval!" Legolas roared.

Then the elf saw what the eagle was diving at.

He chuckled as the eagle rammed into the deer, instantly killing his prey before happily ripping a chunk of meat off."

"Princeling!"

Legolas spun around, his bow and arrow already notched at the voice, but his laughter erupted from him as he dropped them, running over to embrace the stout dwarf that came hustling out of the trees, followed by a tall elven warrior.

"Gimli! How have you been, old friend?" Legolas asked, thumping the dwarf's back heartily.

"Twice the man you have, Legolas!" the dwarf claimed, grinning under his bushy beard. "I suppose you have been hiding in Mirkwood?" the teasing reply said.

"Riding on the back of an eagle at a hundred wingspans in the air," Legolas said, eyes glinting devilishly. "Could you claim as much?"

Glorfindel bowed, his hand touching his chest and forehead, "_Gîl síla na lû govaded, hîr en Mirkwood._"

"_Mae govannen, hîr en Imladris._"

Gimli looked up at his friend, "Legolas, there is a reason you came, right? What is wrong?"

Landroval cawed irritably, his anger clear, "Those things called Uruk-hai," the eagle snarled as best a bird could, though the eagle's snarling was impressively frightening. Its beak was set hard as stone, his tongue barely visible.

Glorfindel nodded, "We have seen them. We've had to fight a good number of times. I do not like it."

Gimli grunted, "Something dark is at work here, Legolas."

"Radagast is riding south from Imladris to check on my soldiers coming up from Minas Tirith," Legolas said. "Lord Erestor left Imladris to go to Moria and ask help of the dwarves. Your father would most likely oblige our call for help."

"Should he not I will bring my own authority to bear," the dwarf lord of Moria reassured. "I should be able to persuade the dwarves to help you and your men."

Glorfindel sat down on a stump of a tree, "Brother, I suggest Gimli ride Landroval to Moria. You and I can make better time to Imladris where we can plan more and await for Erestor and Radagast."

Legolas patted Gimli's back, "Alatar and Pallando are on their way along with a large company of Rohirrim if Gwaihir reached Minas Tirith and Edoras by now."

The dwarf walked over to the eagle, petting the great bird's neck, "I hope you wouldn't mind me riding you," he chuckled.

The eagle turned his head, using his beak to grab Gimli by his mail chain, putting the startled dwarf on his back. Legolas smirked, "That's a 'not-at-all,' Gimli. Hold on for dear life, he has a habit for diving for deer."

The dwarf grumbled about not having a saddle as he slung his short, stubby arms around the eagle's neck as best he could as the bird took off into the skies.

Glorfindel clasped his shoulder, "It's a blessing to see you alive again, brother."

Legolas smiled, gripping his friend's shoulder. "How have you fared, Glorfindel?"

"Better than the Lord of Mirkwood," the elf teased as they began their trek towards Rivendell.

The Lord of Mirkwood grinned, "Good thing. About five days for the journey back."

Glorfindel turned to his friend, his eyes alight with mischief.

"How about we steal some rides to quicken our trip?"

* * *

><p>A cloaked elf quickly hid in the dark corner, the smell of wargs nearly suffocating the elf. A quiet hiss announced the drawing of his curved sword, the Uruk-hai guards falling without sound as if asleep.<p>

Glorfindel walked over to a warg, murmuring a quiet elven taming spell over it, doing the same for its neighbor before leading them both out of the stables the Uruks had decided to use to house their rides.

The huge wolf-like creatures snorted quietly, quietly treading past the dead guards without another sound.

Another elf stood in wait outside, not five feet from the entrance, bow drawn and arrow notched just in case they were spotted.

Legolas wrinkled his nose but quickly mounted the warg, spurring it into a fast run.

The two elves rode through the night, stopping to let their new mounts drink from the rivers and streams every once in a while.

Legolas gently patted the warg's beastly head, "They're not that bad when you tame them," he said to Glorfindel.

The Rivendell lord chuckled.

"The Uruk-killer decides he likes their steeds."

The archer playfully chucked a rock at his companion's head as the elf laughed, dodging the rock.

"Lord Legolas!"

The two elves dove for their weapons, coming up armed and startled as a small group, maybe five or six people ran into view, their weapons hung at their sides, the leader flipping back his hood, "Sir! It's only me!"

Legolas sighed, "It's fine Glorfindel, the Rangers of the North have a bad habit of being as quiet as the elves."

The five Dúnedain Rangers came into the firelight, the first one being a familiar sight to Legolas.

"Helthir," Legolas laughed, walking over to embrace the young-looking Dúnedain man. His company stood in respect, making the elven greeting gesture as they gave a slight bow to the Lords of Mirkwood and Rivendell.

"We've been searching for you for a while now," the ranger complained with a bright smile. "After we heard the Uruks bellowing and yelling about a two lost wargs and dead guards, we had a feeling that you were around."

Legolas smiled warmly, "We'd be glad to have you along, Helthir. I do not think I have met the rest of your group though."

Helthir slapped a young man's back, "This right here is our best shot, Artan, grew up in a tiny village near Fornost. Practically the last place we Rangers can stay without those Uruk-hai around. She's our healer, Ardara , Artan's older sister. Tayon, our best horse-rider, Nihan, our all-around soldier."

They shook hands and exchanged greetings, the Rangers sitting around the fire with Helthir at Legolas' left.

"The Uruks keep coming," Helthir said quietly as they all leaned forward, their faces fiery red in the firelight. "I don't know where they're coming from or how, but when I visited the shore beyond Ered Luin, I saw dozens of huge warships landing at huge port the Uruks had built. Hundreds of docks, hundreds of soldiers. I don't know how many."

Glorfindel let out a quiet hiss.

"We should ask the eagles to scout near the shore of Himling," he murmured softly. "If more are coming, it will be a full-out war."

"Already near-twenty thousand Uruks march across Arnor," Legolas said as Helthir swore. "My men coming from Minas Tirith cannot hold them off, not even with the company of Rohirrim I asked for."

Tayon poked at the fire with her sword, "My Lord Legolas, it would be wise if you took your Rohirrim when they arrive and ride across the land, killing off smaller groups of Uruks instead of attacking the main force. It will harry them and lessen their numbers."

"I agree," Legolas nodded, his sapphire eyes dark. "But we cannot ride into Arnor with five-hundred horsemen without attention. I will lead half of the Rohirrim. Glorfindel, you and a few of the Rangers here will lead the other half. Helthir, go with Glorfindel, you know the terrain better than me or him. We can wait at Amon Sûl for the men. I have another five-hundred men under Athanavar's command until I return. Tayon, take one of the wargs and ride to Amon Sûl with me, you will show them to Fornost and wait there for my message to ride out."

She nodded, "Yes, my lord."

"Glorfindel, lead the others to Imladris. Tell Laurina where I am and send Radagast, Gimli, and Erestor and whoever else you can mounted to Weathertop."

Glorfindel chuckled, "I am your senior, Legolas, yet you make me feel like a child."

The other elf smiled, "It is a skill."

Helthir tossed his sword to the ground, lying down, "On the morrow we shall split up. For now, let us rest."

"I will take first watch," Tayon said.

They quickly decided shifts, Tayon taking a bow to arm herself as she sat in the darkness of the camp.

Legolas put himself in the strange sleep-trance of elves, though his mind stayed fully awake to his surroundings, one eye open, one hand on his long knives.

But dreams caught up with his weary thoughts this night, and they were dark.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

_Mellon nîn – My friend_

_Gîl síla na lû govaded, hîr en Mirkwood – A star shines in the hour of our meeting, lord of Mirkwood_

_Mae govannen, hîr en Imladris – Well met, lord of Rivendell_

AN: Oookkk... I didn't really like this chapter, sorry it was kinda boring o.o;; lol, I promise though that next time it will have legit fighting :D cause I'm so much of a war writer. XD it's a habit to throw in war for my stories no matter how peaceful it starts out~ ^-^ enjoy for now, I'll try to update quicker


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_  
><em>O Queen beyond the Western Seas!<em>  
><em>O light to us that wander here<em>  
><em>Amid the world of woven trees!<em>

_~First verse of the Song of Elbereth_

Legolas started awake as Tayon shook him repeatedly, "My lord, we should ride for Rivendell. Uruks have been spotted not fifteen miles from here."

The elven lord pushed himself up, Glorfindel and the other Rangers already starting to sweet the camp area clean of their presence. Tayon brought the two wargs over, the ugly beasts snorting at Legolas, his ride butting him fondly in the chest, a rough tongue licking his face. The elf grunted, his grin giving away his affection that had grown from his old hate for the creatures that had attacked him and his companions so long ago.

The Ranger leapt onto her ride, patting the now-docile wolf, "Strange how the most horrible killer can become the most calm ride," she mused.

Legolas chuckled, gracefully mounting his warg, "I believe I shall name mine Smelly," he said, rubbing newly named Smelly's neck, the warg giving a guttural purr.

"And mine should be Odor," she smirked, the two wargs running with bounding strides that carried it faster than a horse.

* * *

><p>Legolas brought Smelly to a stop, somewhat deciding to call his warg Thalion. The wolves had relentlessly run nearly two-hundred miles without any rest besides the one after three hours for water. But right now, that was not why he had stopped.<p>

Tayon reined her warg back, her eyes glued to the shadows in the skies.

"Smoke from Imladris," she whispered.

Legolas swore softly in Elvish.

"Ride swiftly!" he snapped, spurring Thalion into a breakneck pace.

* * *

><p>Legolas' swearing became more loud as they came into the sight of the elven city.<p>

Smoke billowed from the elven houses, fires raging through the streets.

"My lord, wait!" Tayon yelled as he leapt off Thalion to sprint towards Rivendell.

A great lump of feathers and flesh lay on the bridge, Legolas crying out in shock and horror, "Gwaihir!"

The eagle lay blocking the path, blood staining the brown-tan feathers, his great beak partly open, blood dripping out of his mouth.

Legolas knelt by his friend, stroking his forehead, "_Ai, _Elbereth," he whispered, closing the eagle's beak and eyes with a gentle hand. "Rest in peace, bird-brother, lord of the skies. Find the hall of Mandos, son of Thorondor."

He leapt over the bird, Tayon running after him.

The falls of water had streaks of red running through them, the same red all over the floors. Imladris was drunk with the taste of blood, the once-clear waterfalls now stained with the blood of fallen elves and animals.

The courtyard was filled with the dead bodies of elves, armed or not. Even the elven children, the pride, the zealously protected children of the elves were slaughtered, laid to the ground with death blows.

Elrohir was strewn across the street, his sword in one hand, his other bloodied and torn, ruined beyond repair.

Legolas sighed softly, putting the elf's arms over his chest, his sword held in his two hands as he straightened his friend's legs.

Elladan lay not too far away, his right arm severed at his elbow, his broken blade stabbed through his neck, clearly used against him by an enemy.

He stood up after setting Elladan in a more peaceful position.

_Laurina…_

He ran off, Tayon sprinting after him, laying the elven child down, "My lord, be careful!" she shouted, her voice filled with worry.

He ignored it, running through the ghastly halls, slain elves present at every step. He kicked down a door, running into the antechamber of Lord Elrond before he had left for the Grey Havens.

A group of elven warriors stood in a semi-circle, Lord Erestor in the center, Laurina and Ithilla in the area behind them.

But what shocked Legolas were the two, dark-maroon bipeds, maybe three meters tall, lumbering towards the group, arrows, gashes, and other weapon wounds torn through their skin. Demonic red eyes burned on their skulls, horns protruding from their heads, giving them the look of a small and weaker balrog.

Tayon ran in, her bow already out as she shot three in rapid succession at the creatures, her aim holding true as they thudded into one of the mini-balrog's neck.

It roared, spinning around as it turned towards them.

"Legolas!" Laurina cried. "Run! Flee, forget about us!"

The one Tayon had shot ran at them, both of them leaping out of the way as its huge blade cut into the stone wall, narrowly missing the Ranger as she took another shot at its head, piercing its eye. It roared, even more angry as its companion ran into the elves, killing one warrior with a single swipe of its arm. The elf yelled with pain as he crashed into the pillar, his back breaking with a sickening crack of bones.

Lord Erestor leapt out of the line of the charge, landing behind the demon-like monster, swinging his sword with a powerful two-handed blow, the thing shrieking as it turned to face him, its huge mace-like weapon crashing into where Erestor had been standing.

The other elves leapt at the thing, opening another score of gashes on its skin, cutting through armor and flesh.

Laurina grabbed Ithilla, dragging them farther away from the battle, picking up a fallen elf's sword on the way.

Erestor used the other elves' attack as a distraction, jumping at the creature and stabbing down with all his strength.

His blade sank through the skull of the beast, coming out its mouth as Erestor sighed with relief.

It roared furiously.

Erestor yelled in shock as it swung, hitting the astounded elf before he could recover.

Its arm threw the elven lord through a wall, the elf gasping with pain as his fingers lay uselessly by his still body. His sword was not two feet away, but his body wouldn't respond to his orders.

Blood came up to his mouth, Erestor gagging and spitting it out with disgust as he tried desperately to move his arms.

No doubt his spine had been shattered.

Legolas shot another volley of arrows at his opponent, Tayon already having emptied hers as she drew her longsword, weaving a web of flesh-tearing blurs around her as she advanced on the creature.

Legolas grew worried as he ran out of vital hit areas. Its head clearly was not that important, and neither were the regular human kill-zones, the neck and heart. Tayon and Legolas had filled its body with arrows yet it still came at them, even angrier than before.

_One shot left, Legolas Thranduilion. Choose wisely._

He drew back his last arrow, letting it fly at the beast charging at him and Tayon.

It struck the sword hand, the thing ignoring the arrow in its hand and crashing into a startled Tayon.

Her scream of pain cut through the air as the blade went though her light-weight elven armor, pinning her to the wall.

Legolas ran at it, crashing into it with a resounding clash of armor, his twin blades flying out, cutting through its neck.

The head lolled off with an ominous slowness.

The body fell down, letting him run over to the dying Ranger.

Tayon grabbed his arm shakily, "My lord," she whispered. "Go."

She pushed him away, her head falling limp.

Then a massive blow crashed into his back, bones breaking as he skid across the floor, a harsh screech coming from his armor as he drew his last-resort sword.

The headless one of the pair ran at him, kicking his side with a body-jarring result as Legolas choked up blood, Laurina screaming in horror at his fall.

Then the other beast grabbed her by the neck, Ithilla already fallen, a sword imbedded in her chest.

"Die," it rasped, claws digging into her back, shredding through her flesh and gown without any difficulty, her muffled screams and cries dragging through the air.

Both creatures abruptly stopped, pausing uncertainly.

The one holding Laurina tossed her carelessly to the ground, her ragged cry of anguish cutting Legolas to the soul, the demons running out of the door, leaving a dying pair of elves.

Laurina crawled over to him, her trembling fingers pushing a loose lock of golden hair back from his face.

"You should have left," she murmured, tear droplets falling from her hazel eyes, her fingers entwining with his, resting on his burnished breastplate.

"Not without you," he managed painfully.

"Shh," she whispered, laying her head on his chest, eyes fluttering closed as her breaths lengthened and softened. A single breath from her lips and nose caressed his neck.

A gentle breeze blew across their dying bodies.

The fingers around his grew slack.

Agonizing darkness seeped into his mind, filling his thoughts, relentlessly burning through him.

Shadows dissipated and flamed, pulling back to reveal a pure white landscape.

* * *

><p>translation:<p>

_Ai, _Elbereth - Oh, Elbereth (a Valar)

AN: by far my shortest chapter... lol, but i liked it ^-^ no broken hearts, it isnt the end, the observant ones will know why it isnt the end, and why Legolas is still alive. those who dont know why, no worries, everything will be explained next chapter ^-^ just wait.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_  
><em>Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath,<em>  
><em>Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee<em>  
><em>In a far land beyond the Sea.<em>

_~Second verse of the Song of Elbereth_

"My lord?"

Legolas shot up, gasping for breath as if his lungs had been run through by his own ribs as before in his nightmare.

"My Lord Legolas?"

He glanced over at the voice, finding Ardara watching him with concern written on her fair, Dúnedain face.

He ran his fingers through his silver-like gold hair, wiping the sweat off his face.

"You are alright, my lord?" she asked.

He gave a weak, unconvincing smile, hoping the darkness would hide his uncertainty, "Yes. Go to sleep, Ardara, I'll keep watch for the rest of yours and mine."

She hesitated.

He chuckled, walking to the stream to wash his face, fully wakening himself. Putting his bow not a foot from his grasp, he nocked an arrow to it, laying it down softly as he indicated for the Ranger to sleep.

His sleep had no use to him anyways.

He gently shook Tayon awake as the sun began to rise over the east, the morning birds already singing a quiet song to convince the slumbering world to wake.

Glorfindel had taken last shift, the elven lord now rousing the Rangers as they cleared the campsite, burying the fire and covering it with some small shrubbery.

Legolas grabbed his friend's arm, "We ride for Imladris. A strange nightmare visited me last night, but worry not over it."

"I did not truly sleep last night," Glorfindel said. "But I worry."

"I will worry about it later," the archer said. "Make all haste to Imladris, friend."

Glorfindel nodded, "Three nights and we will be there."

Legolas swung himself onto his warg, his dream coming to him again.

"Thalion."

Tayon looked over at him, "Not Smelly?"

The elf chuckled, "He deserves a good name."

She patted her overgrown wolf, "Strange how the most horrible killer can become the most calm ride."

Legolas grinned, shaking his head.

"I'll name him Sigil."

* * *

><p>Thalion proved to be a powerful ride, running at a fast pace for an hour before Legolas began to worry for his steed, letting the two wolves rest and drink, hunting a few rabbits for them, saving two for him and Tayon.<p>

"We'll make good time," he said, looking at the not-so-distant Misty Mountains. "If we are lucky, we will be at Rivendell by the beginning of tomorrow morning."

Tayon voiced her agreement by grunting, chewing on some herbs she had found.

Thalion happily bit off chunks of rabbit meat, tossing a few rabbits over to Sigil who vigorously tore into them.

"Do you miss Eryn Lasgalen, my lord?"

Legolas smiled, "Of course I do. I gave up the crown years ago when I joined the Fellowship, but my love for my land has never died. I forever bless Lady Galadriel's name for cleansing the forest of Sauron's evil."

Thalion snorted, sniffing the air.

Legolas tensed.

"Uruks. We must ride fast."

Laurina bolted up with a start as the lookout blew the horn, "Lord Legolas returns! Open the gates!"

The gates swung open—elegantly as all elven things, to no surprise—to let two wargs in.

Legolas slid off one, patting the bestial creature's head, "Give it a clean stable, both of them," he said to the shocked elven stable master. "They have had a long run."

"Yes, my lord," the elf said, gingerly reaching over to the wargs, patting their heads, leading them to the stables.

Laurina rushed down to them, "Legolas!"

He smiled at her, holding up a finger to hold off her questions for a second, whispering something softly into the woman's ear, clearly a Ranger of the North by the looks of her weaponry and clothing.

She nodded, saying something back as a small crowd of elves gathered.

The Ranger nodded, Legolas walking over to Laurina to take her hands in his, his eyes glinting with mirth, "_Mae govannen, nîn hiril._"

She smiled at his teasing title, "_Suilaid, nîn hir_."

He ducked down, his lips brushing her sensitive ear.

"Uruks are marching across Arnor as we speak," he hissed. "More than twenty-thousand from what me and Gwaihir saw. Helthir says there could be more."

"Find me later," she whispered, noticing the elves watching them. "Too many eyes and ears here."

He nodded, indicating for Tayon to follow him.

The night passed with Tayon sleeping on his bed, him having practically ordered to accept his offer, him sitting at his table, unable or unwilling to let the land of dreams come over him.

He sighed, tiredly—or disinterestedly—studying a map as he meticulously estimated the size of the force he could muster in two month's time.

Twenty-thousand Uruks, probably more.

He ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.

Two months.

* * *

><p>A day passed without event, Legolas unable to find time to talk to Laurina due to his now-busy schedule.<p>

His group of five-hundred soldiers had reached Amon Sûl not a day ago, Alatar and Pallando coming through the man-and-dwarf-made pass through the mountains, called the Gap of Gladden River.

"Meneldor flies from his eyrie as we speak," Pallando said as he approached Legolas. "His mate just returned from the Shire, and he sent word to me by an elven rider that he would fly to Imladris with his whole eyrie."

"Landroval is with Gimli at Moria," Legolas said, trying to take account of all the people running errands across Middle Earth. "Gwaihir flew to Minas Tirith on my account to tell King Elessar of the Uruks. Radagast rides to check on the company of riders I left before coming to Imladris, and Lord Erestor goes to Moria and most likely will return with Gimli."

"The dwarves have been most helpful lately," Alatar said. "They were the ones who helped create the Gladden Gap."

"Gimli's high position and the respect he holds is much of the reason," Legolas said as they walked past the murmuring elves, most of the surprised that the Blue Wizards would arrive. "Do we tell them of the threat?" the elf lord asked, looking at the small crowd.

"No. Not yet," Pallando muttered

Legolas frowned.

"Speak of it later. Go find Lady Laurina and speak with her," Alatar said.

The elf nodded, running off to find his friend without questioning the way the wizard had known. He was probably thinking about it and the wizard had just picked up on his thoughts.

He wove though the elves, going off in search for Laurina.

* * *

><p>When Lady Galadriel had passed through on her way to the Grey Havens, she had blessed the river flowing through the main city. In months, it had carved a huge, fertile canyon behind Imladris, the dwarves digging a sturdy tunnel through the stone cliff separating the city and the new lands. Elves started building homes and farming, the river sustaining the life there.<p>

Laurina was at the waterfall, her feet, resting in the soothing water that flowed down fifty yards in a series of rapids. A tree was above her, one of the dozens in the small glade at the top of the canyon.

"Dark are these days," Legolas said softly, sitting by her, leaning against the tree she sat under.

She reached out, touching the branches of the willow tree, turning to him, her beautiful hazel eyes glowing in the setting sun.

"Yet bright are the hearts that live in them," she replied, smiling uncertainly. "Do you fear for the days to come, Legolas? Or is your fear from the shadow of what Sauron has left behind in his wake?"

"I fear for you, Laurina."

She glanced at him, "Why so?"

He chuckled, "You are strong-willed, more so than Arwen herself. I have no doubts you will try to go off to war, and that is where my worries begin."

He lay down, looking up at the branches that dangled down near his face, reaching up to toy with one of the leaves. He turned to see Laurina flop down beside him, lying down the opposite way from him.

"And no doubt you will try to stop me, no, Laelas?" she half-asked, half-stated, using her old childhood name for him.

He gave a fake smirk, "It _is_ my job."

They lay in silence until she broke it, turning her gaze upon him.

"Twenty-thousand Uruks?"

"And with how our luck has been, probably more. The Grey Havens are in danger."

"Do they come from Himling or the bay?"

"Helthir said Himling but they could take the shorter route around the mountains and go north."

Laurina bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing with exasperation and concern.

"The Grey Havens are well defended, we can send the army at Harlindon should the need arise. And the Shire?"

"No military advantage. Radagast is right, the Uruks will probably try to disable our fighting arm before killing the warrior."

More silence.

"I will not lie, Laelas, my heart grows weak with the thought of you going off to war and what could be your death," she whispered.

The elven lord smiled warmly, taking a hand in his.

"This elf has stood before Morannon, charged headfirst into the armies of Mordor and of Isengard and came out barely scathed. I have traveled through most of Arda, and no amount of Uruks has been able to kill me yet. I would not worry much."

"Yet I do worry."

He reached around his neck, a quiet _click_ touching her ear as he pulled a chain off from around his head, holding it out to her.

"I would tell you the tale of how I received it, but it would take years on end," Legolas chuckled, sitting up to put the beautiful necklace around her neck.

"Laelas… This is the…"

"Nauglamír," he finished, his lips curling gently as he clasped the back of the intricate chain, somewhat resembling the headdress of Galadriel, made of mithril and with a gleaming jewel set in the center. "With the Silmaril Maglor threw into the sea. It was given to me as a gift, a blessing, saying that someday I would give it to the one who worried. It is yours, Laurina."

"I cannot take such a gift," she whispered with disbelief.

Nauglamír was the necklace forged by the dwarves ages ago, fought over, and lost when Elwing tossed herself into the great sea, losing the necklace. She had been saved by Ulmo, Lord of the Waters, as had been the Silmaril, but the necklace had been lost to the waves.

"Keep it, for if I should fall, I know I would want you to have it. And even know, I wish for you to keep it. It looks wonderful on you."

She took his hands, "Laelas, it is beyond any price, any amount of jewels, why do you give me such a gift and burden?"

He smiled, "You will learn to handle the burden. It is my gift. Do not turn it down."

She hesitated.

"Then at least tell me how you were given Nauglamír."

"That is a long story."

She grinned, lying down on her side, the Silmaril shining with a light of its own. "Then tell me the story. I have much time and I longed to hear your voice."

Legolas lay down on his back, his eyes becoming far and distant.

"It was not that long ago, truly. Ulmo, Lord of the Seas…"

And through the night, he told her the tale of how Ulmo had asked him of a favor, and when him had helped the Vala, had given him the necklace as a gift. Laughter could be heard from the top of the waterfall, an enthusiastic storyteller telling his tale as more and more elves gathered, amazed at the necklace and his story. And when all was said and retold, the night had nearly reached its end.

"I truly wish you would keep it," Laurina murmured as the elves drifted away, leaning her head against his chest as she lay down beside him. "You fought hundreds of Uruks to clear the shores for Ulmo, and he gave you the necklace because he knew that nothing could corrupt your pure heart."

"And nothing will corrupt your dove-like soul," he whispered. "It looks beautiful on you, more so than it looks on me. Keep it."

His hand gently touched the gem, the light shimmering towards his finger as if sensing the life within him, a soft aura of gold surrounding the Silmaril.

"Keep it, if I could only ask one thing of you, it is this."

"Not to keep out of the war?"

"That is inevitable."

She sighed, her fingers entwining around his hand as she drew their clasped hands to the necklace, resting on the precious gem that contained some of the light of the Two Trees of Valinor.

"Stay here with me for the rest of the night."

Her breathing slowed and her head fell a bit more heavily against his chest.

He kissed the crown of her head, his head leaning against the tree as he fell into an elf's trance-sleep.

* * *

><p>Gimli nodded with satisfaction as a large majority of the dwarves of the Dwarven council raised their hand to support the coming battle.<p>

"A vast majority," he rumbled. "Brothers, we must prepare for war. Those who do not agree, I understand your hesitance, but should the armies of Middle Earth fall upon the fields of Arnor, then who will we turn to? My friends, Lord Legolas, Lord Glorfindel, Lord Erestor, and General Athanavar will ride through Arnor, slaughtering all Uruks they come across and thin out their numbers, and will return for the true battle. But will we stand back and let them come to our doorsteps? Better fight with ten-thousand strong allies now than wait later and fight with three thousand of our own kin."

The dwarves nodded in agreement though some still held back.

Lord Dagur stood, "Lord Gimli, if I may."

Gimli shrugged, indicating for the lord to proceed as he sat back in his chair.

"It would be most wise to attack now. The armies of the elves and men will no doubt destroy many Uruks, but from what news we have heard, we can say more than twenty-thousand Uruks are marching across Arnor. The armies of Middle Earth combined cannot surpass twenty-thousand, maybe twenty-five at best, but we can join that army and most likely prevail due to our greater strength. Fight now with more allies at our backs, or fight later, and find ourselves alone. Those two paths are our only choices."

Lord Haraldur leapt to his feet, "Lord Dagur is right! We fight now! We must help our allies for they have helped us innumerable times, I myself will lead my clan forward with an axe and shield!"

Shouts of agreement broke out.

Gimli slammed his axe into the wooden table, grunting with relief as Lord Erestor observed the dwarves with amusement.

"So be it! To arms, dwarves! Let the battle songs ring out from every dwarven land!"

* * *

><p>Erestor sat in the tree, watching over the army, his borrowed bow and arrow nocked and ready, lain precariously on the thick branch next to him.<p>

He looked up at the stars, running a hand through his dark-brown hair, scratching his head as he sighed.

If only the peaceful nights would last.

* * *

><p>AHHHHH! I FINALLY UPDATED :D:D:D:D<p>

hi ^-^ im sorry i took so long... i've been... you know. busy. kinda ish, drama. yeah, even guys have drama i need more inspiration~ and if anyone knows a good beta reader who would go well with a writer like me, could you pm me? :) most appreciatedd, as are reviews~ thanks for readinggg!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_O stars that in the Sunless Year_  
><em>With shining hand by her were sown,<em>  
><em>In windy fields now bright and clear<em>  
><em>We see your silver blossom blown!<em>

_~Third verse of the Song of Elbereth_

Legolas woke up, his chest heaving for air as he reached up to wipe some more sweat off his forehead.

The sleeping _edhel _in his arms stirred, "Laelas?"

"Shh… It's nothing, Laurina, keep sleeping," he murmured tiredly, sighing.

She twisted in his arms a bit, falling back asleep. Clearly she hadn't been resting for a long while for her to fall asleep so quickly.

He swept her up in his arms, nimbly walking down the steps, the early elves walking past him, giving him a respectful bow.

He gave a nod to the guards, the elves opening the door to Laurina's room, allowing him to walk in as he pushed the door shut behind him, laying his young friend on her bed, drawing the blanket over her before walking out, walking to the city walls, Glorfindel and Helthir already standing there, talking quietly.

"You are here," Legolas said, walking up beside them.

Helthir smiled, "Got here last night. I heard that Nauglamír was given to Laurina be a certain elven lord I happen to be good friends with."

"It was said that I would give it to the one who worries," Legolas replied evenly, sitting on the stone rampart, looking out at the early morning sun. "She worried. I gave her the light of the Valar."

The Dúnedain chuckled, the three friends looking out over the mountain pass Rivendell looked over, none of the quite willing to break the silence.

"The Rohirrim should be near," Glorfindel said. "I expect to see Radagast riding over the paths anytime now, he is a bit late, as is Lord Erestor."

Helthir shrugged, "Four days is a very fast trip to Moria."

"I will not argue that fact," Glorfindel agreed.

Legolas watched the early morning sun.

"I wish the sun would stay here so we could enjoy a few millennia of peace," the Lord of Eryn Lasgalen murmured.

The humor was lost on his companions as they quietly nodded.

Then Helthir smiled, "Well… At least we get the satisfaction of winning wars, hmm?"

Both elves smirked.

"No argument in that either," the golden-haired lord nodded.

* * *

><p>Legolas found himself walking with Tayon through the gardens, the surprisingly young Dúnedain immensely intrigued by the various garden trees and flowers.<p>

"What's this one?" she asked, delicately cupping a silver-blue flower.

He smiled, "The _Lostariel Ithil_, the Blooming Moon. It is one of the elves' most beloved plants."

"It is beautiful," she murmured, the early sunlight making it a reddish hue. "Arnor has no such beauty, not anymore."

"Everything shall return in due time, and soon enough, Arnor will become another great kingdom as it once was. But only if you believe," Legolas promised, placing his hands on her shoulders as she straightened up, the flower gently swaying without her touch.

She bit her lip. "It is hard to believe anything these days."

He reached down and gently moved the silver-blue flower to the side, brushing the dirt aside.

A tiny sapling was buried under the shelter of the flower.

"Sometime, a great tree will take refuge under a flower until it is strong enough to grow up and in return protect the flower and its offspring. Beauty and strength comes from unity. Arnor will become a powerful nation, Tayon, do not doubt my words."

* * *

><p>The scout thundered into Rivendell, leaping off his horse, "Where is Lord Legolas?" he demanded.<p>

"I am here," Legolas called, striding down the steps in twos and threes, quickly embracing the elven rider. "Welcome Laegan, you look tired, brother."

The elf patted Legolas' back reassuringly, "Not as tired as my Beren," the elven warrior said, indicating his horse, the great stallion whinnying, trotting over to his rider when he heard his name being said.

"Stable master! Stable master, give this horse a good wash down and a good stable to sleep in for the night, extra food, he has had a long journey," the elven archer shouted.

"Yes, Lord Legolas!" the elf said, running over, quickly murmuring Elvish words into the horse's flicking ear, leading the steed away.

"I bring news, my lord," Laegan said as Legolas indicated for his friend to sit down on a bench. "Lord Erestor and Lord Gimli have met up with the army coming from Minas Tirith and Rohan, milord. The Brown Wizard rides among them, as do some other riders from cities the army passed through on their way here and they number perhaps twelve score. They arrived at Amon Sûl not a night ago and I rode through the dawn to get here and inform you of their position."

"Thank you, Laegan, you go and get some rest. Glorfindel! Glorfindel, prepare your horse and Asfaloth! Arm yourself, we are going hunting for Uruk-hai!"

Legolas waited as twenty other elven, Ranger, and wizard riders, Glorfindel among them, led their horses to the courtyard, other elves giving them gifts and farewells.

"Legolas!"

He handed the reins to a stable boy, the young human boy holding Asfaloth still reverently, gently touching the stallion's neck.

"Laurina," he said as she hurried over to him, easily catching the gaze of everyone for right then, and probably anywhere else, she was truly a beautiful sight, her splendor and grace surpassing all of the women, elf, human, or Dúnedain. "The Silmaril truly looks wonderful upon you."

She gave a small blush, taking his hands in hers to leave a considerably heavy weight in his hands, "My gift, the best I can do for my friend who has loved me and been a brother to me all the years of my life since my birth."

"And will be to your death," he promised, gently kissing the bridge of her nose, trying to strike down the red pallor of his cheeks when he realized he had just kissed her in front of most of Rivendell. Erestor would have a good time teasing his friend for that.

"Stay safe for me, Laelas," she said softly.

He gave a small smile, "I shall try my best, but I can give you no promises. Perhaps I shall accidentally leave a few droplets of blood behind, I named every single one. I would hate to lose any of them."

She laughed beautifully, leaning up to hold his face between her slender hands and kiss his jaw. "Then come back with all of them and then tell me their names."

"We shall see," he said, squeezing her hand with his before he leapt onto his horse, his other hand still holding whatever she had pressed into it.

Glorfindel had a mischievous smirk on his lips as he rode up beside his friend.

"What did your sweetheart give to you, brother?"

The balrog-slayer was amused to see a deep hue of crimson tint Legolas' cheeks, "I know not. And Laurina is not my lover, nor is she what you call my 'sweetheart,' we have always considered each other as friends and siblings."

He opened his hand, and pursed his lips.

"She is a fool to give me such a priceless gift," he whispered.

Glorfindel waited patiently as Legolas showed him what the young Lady of Rivendell had given him.

His eyes widened, "She truly treasures you, my friend."

Legolas slipped the golden chain around his neck, holding a pendant that was of the purest gold, shaped in the form of a swan, a diamond set at the breast of the bird, the symbol of Rivendell. He knew it had been her mother's gift to her to give to whom she would before the famed Lady Lothali had left for Valinor. The wife of Lord Erestor was said to be one of the kindest, fairest, and most soft-spoken elves of their time. He had been close to Laurina's mother, for he spent many hours looking over the young, normally-hyperactive young elfling, talking to her mother and father of old stories that would make them all laugh in the end. She had been kind to him, and he knew that his friend had treasured her mother's last gift beyond reckoning.

Laurina had given him a gift beyond reckoning, literally, and emotionally.

"I shall wear it with pride for it is a gift I cannot give away at any cost," he said softly, the sun glinting off the glimmering pendant.

"As you should not," Glorfindel agreed.

* * *

><p>Lord Erestor leapt up as he saw the elven riders appear in the distance, "Ah! About time Lord Legolas and Glorfindel get here," he said as Gimli struggled to his feet, the stout, plump, and powerful dwarf shuffling after his new-found elven friend.<p>

Erestor looked over Legolas, the handsome, strong, muscular and slender archer wearing something he had seen many times over in the years.

He smiled, bowing slightly, "My daughter truly has taken a strong liking over you, Legolas."

He smirked when he saw his friend blush slightly as he leapt off Asfaloth, patting the great stallion, "I suppose she has, Erestor. Hello Gimli, how have you two fared?"

"Wonderfully and horribly well!" Radagast grumbled, walking over with the limp of age, his wooden staff making slight holes in the ground.

Everyone chuckled at the grumpy wizard.

"What are all you looking at?" the Maiar asked, sitting down on a stone to pull out a pipe from his belt, lighting it with a quiet word.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Radagast," Legolas smiled.

"As you should be!" the ancient wizard huffed, smoke billowing from the end of the long pipe. "What is the plan? We ride into the heart of the Uruk-hai's reforming ranks and charge at them with pikes? You are officially crazy, Legolas Greenleaf!"

"Radagast, you are a genius," the elven archer laughed. "But worry not, for we will have archers."

"And the Uruks will not?"

"We have shields."

"And so do they!"

"We have horses."

"They have wargs!"

The elven lord smiled, "And tell me, do those warg riders have shields?"

The wizard frowned, thinking a few moments.

"No."

Glorfindel wagged a finger, "There we have it, a plan."

"A lunatic's plan," Radagast grunted. "But then again, I suppose everyone standing here is, in their own way, a lunatic."

"Which is why I happen to be sitting down," Gimli added, getting a glare from the wizard and a round of laughter from the others."

"You, Gimli, son of Gloin, are the worst of them all."

They lapsed into comfortable silence as they mulled over the so-called plan.

"So… Who shall lead the groups?"

"For leaders, me, Gimli, Glorfindel, and Erestor. Radagast, I will not tell you or the Rangers with whom to ride with, but I suggest you ride with the group which seems most vulnerable. Your magic could come in handy."

The wizard scoffed, "Handy? It shall win wars, my boy!"

They laughed at the wizard's playful boasts as Glorfindel nodded his agreement, "So what are the numbers, three hundred riders for each group?"

Legolas nodded, "That is the plan at least. I am hoping Gwaihir and Meneldor could fly between the groups and convey messages. I am worried that our groups may be parted by leagues of travel a horse that needs to fight might not be able to spare the strength for."

"Nor will they be able to know where the other groups are, save the trial of dead Uruks we leave behind," Gimli agreed. "It is the best way, for the first time, Legolas proved his use to us."

The dwarf patted the elf's back heartily, the archer smiling at his friend.

"Then it is decided. We split the groups up tonight, we ride on the morn of the morrow. I will say it here and now, I do not believe all of us will come back alive. It has been an honor to fight alongside you all."

He patted Gimli's shoulder, "Especially alongside you, brother. Too bad our deaths would be apart from the other's side should we fall."

"Not if I can help it," the dwarf said, clasping the arm Legolas offered. "It has been a fine and merry hunt, Legolas."

"Let us burn their return to ashes," Legolas said vehemently.

And he meant every word.

* * *

><p>Translation: <em>edhel – <em>elf (in general)

* * *

><p>AN: AALSJD:ASKJDASJD:ALSKJDAS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A WRITER'S BLOCK I'M HAVING WITH THIS STORY? ITS ANNOYING, HOW CAN I HAVE JUST A SPECIFIC WRITER'S BLOCK AGAINST LOTR?...<p>

Yeah, but I managed. ^-^ the next few chapters will be about Faramir and a band of Ithelien Rangers~ it shall be fun as I can manage.

Trust me, the battles are coming, and if you cannot see, Laurina is very fond of our little Legolas ^-^ harharhar

* * *

>IMPORTANT NOTICE<p>this story, like I am Hope, is going on a temporary hiatus so i can concentrate on my Inheritance Fanfic, Shattering Prophesies. Please, dont kill me o.o;;<p>

if you like this story, perhaps you shall like Shattering Prophesies? R&R for this story enough, i may do my best to add a few more chapters~ thank youuu~ ^^


End file.
